Gohan, a saiyan childs story
by Kakarot-Matt
Summary: taking place about a month after the defeat of cell, gohan finds out something unecpected about his mum and reunites with an old friend.
1. Baby brother?

**Gohan, a saiyan child's story**

**Introduction **

Welcome readers, this is my first production so please be nice, all reviews welcome along with suggestions for the story and I will take them into consideration.

Most of the characters have the same personalities apart from Vegeta who is a bit more easy going, but not much, and im mostly writing what I would like to see happen so if u don't like it just don't read it, I wont be making any major changes to accommodate people.

This story follows Gohan's adventures from about a month after the cell games, mostly life returned back to normal for the Z – fighters apart from the Son's and Vegeta, but no spoilers read on and find out for yourself.

I don't own any part of dragonball z

**Chapter 1: Baby brother?**

Gohan had awoken earlier than normal by about half an hour, it was 6:30am, he laid there thinking about why he was getting up at this time before finally remembering about taking his mother to see Bulma, he got out of bed washed and dressed rather sleepily, then walked into the doorframe of the bathroom, he put his hand behind his head and chuckled in his stereotypical 'Son' way,

"Sorry about that mister" he spoke, still too sleepy to realize it was a wooden doorframe not a person.

As he made his way down to the kitchen, finally coming round from his semi – awake state it became clearer to him about why he was taking his mum to see Bulma, shaking the rest of the sleepiness of instantly, he walked into the living room, grabbed the phone and began dialing Bulma's number, it began to ring and after quite a lot longer than normal a sleepy sounding Bulma answered,

"Bulma Briefs speaking, how can I help you?" she managed to croak,

"Hi Bulma its Gohan, sorry if I woke you" apologized Gohan,

"Oh hey kiddo, its fine I should have been up ages ago anyway but Vegeta wouldn't let go of me, I can't even get him off me when he's sleeping, anyway what's on your mind sweetie" she asked,

"I just wanted to remind you about my mums check up with you today" he said,

Bulma suddenly sounded wide awake and as if she had just drunk about 10 cups of coffee when she said,

"Oh dende I had almost forgot all about it, thanks Gohan, when are you going to come over, im free pretty much all day so whenever is best for you guys really"

"Well I was thinking I would get mum some breakfast and let her get her bathroom dash out of the way, so we should be setting off in just over an hour, is that alright with you Bulma?" he asked with his finger placed in the exact same position Goku used to when he was in deep thought, Bulma could almost see this image in her mind which made her smile when she responded,

"Yep sounds good kiddo, I'll have everything waiting for you, see you then" and she hung up the phone, Bulma leaped out of bed and left her still snoring husband to go shower and get dressed, just as she was leaving the room she heard him roll over and grunt,

"I'll get you kakarot"

She laughed at this for a while then continued to the bathroom, while showering her thoughts drifted back to chichi, she couldn't believe she had forgot about her check up, when she was ready and freshened up she strolled into the kitchen to see her son Trunks already sat at the table,

"Morning sweetie" she said "sorry it's not breakfast time yet, you know how your father gets when we eat without him, why don't you go play till he's awake then we'll eat"

"K mom" he said racing out of the room to who knows where,

Bulma smiled, made coffee, and then went off to her lab to get set up.

_**Meanwhile in the Son household.**_

As soon as Gohan had put down the phone he made his way back to the kitchen went in the fridge and pulled out 4 eggs and some milk, he broke the eggs into a jug added a little milk then whisked and placed into the new microwave oven Bulma had given them. He then started on the toast,

_Three rounds should be ok_, he thought,

It seemed such a small amount but then again his mum was only human.

Gohan's timing was perfect, just as he had placed it all on a tray he heard the bathroom door slam signaling that him mother was awake, he went to the fridge put the milk away and poured a glass of juice then added it to the tray and slowly made his way to him mothers room, he walked in to find wrapped up in bed again,

"Morning mum" he spoke kindly as he placed the tray over her legs "how are you feeling today?"

"Good morning Gohan, im feeling much better now thank you" she answered, "and what's all this about breakfast in bed? You get more like your father everyday" she smiled slightly surprised.

"well I thought I would treat you to breakfast before we go and see Bulma" he said with his hand behind his head and a huge grin on his face, chichi couldn't believe how much he looked like Goku just then, as he had stood in the exact same spot with his huge grin and hand resting behind his head, after brining her breakfast when she came down with a nasty flu one year.

"Thanks sweetie" she answered softly still smiling "I shouldn't be long, I just want to freshen up after breakfast then we can take a steady fly over"

"There's no rush mum, I told Bulma we wouldn't be setting off for almost an hour" he smiled widely then exited the room to make his own saiyan sized scrambled egg on toast.

Gohan entered the kitchen and pulled out 5 giant dinosaur eggs he had collected the day before, and cracked them into a massive bowl he had placed on the table poured in 4 pints of milk and whisked like mad, he then turned and took out a whole loaf of bread and spread the slices out across the worktop, he turned back to the whisked egg and deduced that the bowl wouldn't fit in the microwave so hit it with a weak Ki blast to cook it, then turned to the bread and did the same, looking satisfied with the amount of food in front of him he tucked in.

Half an hour later chichi and Gohan were stood outside the house chichi had insisted that she ride on Nimbus so as not to strain her son, although he was easily strong enough to carry something 200 times his mothers weight to Capsule Corp. (this will be abbreviated to CC in the future) everyday without harming him.

"FLYING NIMBUS" Gohan yelled at the top of his voice,

It took just under 10 seconds for the yellow coloured cloud to appear and stop next to Gohan, he picked up his mother and gently placed hem on the cloud, as they set off Gohan spoke to Nimbus,

"Now Nimbus you need to fly steady with mum cos she isn't very well"

The cloud bobbed up and down a few times to show it understood and off they went.

It took about half an hour to fly to CC at a pace that wouldn't upset chichi, touching down in the grounds Vegeta sensed them, finishing his breakfast he turned to his wife,

"Kakarot's brat and woman have just arrived"

Seeing the look on Bulma's face, which was scarier than a day without food to him, he quickly left the kitchen and headed to the gravity room (abbreviated to GR in the future) to train, shortly after chichi and Gohan strolled in, they greeted each other and Bulma took them to the medical research wing and into an examination room,

"Well chi lets take a look and see what's bothering you then"

It had taken days for Gohan to convince his mother come to CC and let Bulma look her over, she kept trying to convince everyone it was nothing and that it would go away, Bulma on the other hand had a different idea about what was bothering chichi, motioning chichi to a get on the exam table she started scanning with her latest invention, it sort of looked like a cat scan but had a notable size difference and superior tech behind its workings, she let out an excited gasp and said,

"Ah ha see chi I was right it wasn't a virus, look at the screen there" she pointed at the display "looks like Goku left you with a little going away present after all, another mini saiyan, chi YOUR PREGNANT !" Bulma screamed in excitement, loud enough even for Vegeta to hear training flat out in the GR,

_interesting_ he thought.

Back in the lab Gohan's jaw just dropped ….. he was going to be a big brother, he smiley widely at this thought.

**So if you like leave a review im eagerly awaiting, if you don't like don't bother, jokes, im open to constructive criticism, I will be updating with new chapters at least once a week, hope you read again, thanx Matt. **


	2. Limes friend and hero!

**Well guys here is the second chapter, aren't I nice being so prompt with the next instalment, but I expect you to be equally as nice and start leaving some reviews, don't be shy drop me a line how do I know what u like or don't like if you don't tell me. **

**Now kick back and enjoy!**

**Again I own no part of dragonball z **

Lime's friend and hero!

It had been several days since Gohan had found out he was going to have a baby brother, he had flown over to CC to see Bulma and Trunks, he was sat in the kitchen with Trunks stuffing his face in the seat beside him when Bulma walked in from scolding Vegeta for nearly breaking the GR, again, and leaving a messy trail of blood through the house,

"DON'T SHOUT AT ME WOMAN, it will be the bots that clean it up anyway" he was heard screaming.

"THAT'S NOT THE POINT VEGETA" she yelled back "oh hey Gohan"

She said cheerily before noticing the look of worry on his face "what's up kiddo!" she asked giving him a quick hug.

"hey Bulma" he spoke quietly "I was just thinking about when the baby is born, what if he doesn't like me, and what if im not a good big brother?" he asked with tears in his eyes.

Trunks seeing this began moving towards Gohan and began to climb up his leg.

"Don't worry so much kiddo" she said with a wide friendly smile, "he will totally love you cos you're just like your father"

By this time Trunks had made his way up to Gohan's shoulders and pulled his head into a massive hug,

"Besides look at how good you are with Trunks, you're pretty much like a big brother to him already and he really loves you" she said beaming at the sight in front of her.

"Gohan no sad now" baby Trunks screamed happily "lets play, lets play" he yelled as he jumped off Gohan and ran from the room.

"Thanks Bulma" Gohan said happily giving her a hug and then chasing after Trunks "hey wait for my squirt."

After a few blissful hours playing with Trunks his stomach told Gohan it was time to go home.

"right squirt time for me to go home, my mum will wonder where I am, then hit me with the frying pan for making her worry so much" he said in a scared voice,

"K Gohan, see ya later" Trunks said slightly downhearted, but knew of the dreaded frying pan of doom so let his friend go.

"Catch ya later sweetie" Bulma said pulling him into a hug,

"See ya Bulma, thanks for having me over" Gohan replied then blasted off in the direction of home.

The flight was mostly boring apart from a brief run in with a flock of birds when he wasn't paying attention to his flying, but then something caught Gohan's keen senses the ki was strangely familiar to him, he stopped mid flight to get a better read on it, then he smiled as he remembered to whom it belonged, '_Lime_' he thought to himself and started to descend, as he got closer Gohan noticed a group of ki signatures he didn't recognise and they seemed to be chasing Lime. As he came within viewing distance his fear was confirmed a group of 3 boys and 2 girls was indeed chasing Lime, he wasn't about to let them hurt his only real friend his own age, he swooped down between an exhausted Lime that had just fallen flat on her face and the group of unsuspecting teens following her.

"Leave Lime alone" he said in a forceful voice.

Although a little stunned one of the boys in the group, probably the ring leader, managed to spit out,

"Oh yeah, and what are you going to do about it spiky" His friends laughed at his at his joke about Gohan's hair, obviously impressed with what they thought was his quick whit.

Lime looked around she thought she had recognised the boys voice, and he had used her name,

"Gohan is that ….." she started but stopped, this boy had jet black hair, her Gohan was blonde.

"Just relax your safe now Lime" was the boys reply, his voice kind yet still with a large degree of forcefulness but none seemed to be directed at her,

"Well that's yet to be decided" another of the thugs chipped in as a reply to Gohan,

Then nodded to the other two boys, noticing their cue they all charged Gohan together screaming in an attempt to intimidate, however he simply stood there allowing them to advance on him.

Not wanting to cause too much harm to the weakling fools currently running towards him all Gohan did was power up transforming to his super saiyan form just before they reached him, sending them flying backwards and landing at the feet of the two girls wearing shocked expressions that could only come from seeing a boy change his hair from black to blonde while sending 3 well built boys flying 15 feet away from him without obviously touching them. A look of fear on their faces they reached down to help the 3 boys up,

"Lets get out of hear" one of the girls screamed,

"Yeah right" one of the boys replied in terror,

The other girl decapped a car and they all jumped in, as they sped off the first boy could be heard shouting,

"you won this time blondie, but next time you wont be so lucky"

After Gohan watched the car disappear he turned to Lime and smiled widely,

"Gohan it was you after all" she cried happily jumping into his arms and hugging him tightly,

he put his hand behind his head and smiled in his Son way as he responded, "Its good to see you too Lime" Gohan said separating himself from his friend slightly, "what was all that about, why was those teens chasing you" he asked concerned.

"they were just some stupid kids one of the city's bunking off school looking for some fun I think, thanks for saving me ….. again" she said with a slight blush, "but I thought you were naturally blonde" Lime finished.

"No im only blonde when im a super saiyan, normally I have black hair, see" he said dropping back to his standard form.

"Wow that's so cool" Lime gasped, transfixed by Gohan's hair, "I have a question though Gohan"

"Sure what is it?"

"What really happened at the cell games? Mr Satan claimed he killed the cell monster, but im pretty sure it was either your or your dad" she asked,

"sure, no point hiding anything from you Lime, come on how about we fly to my house and I'll fill you in, my mum would love to see you again anyway, besides my mum has some good news too" he said with a smile,

"Great I can't wait to see your mum and dad again" she shouted enthusiastically.

Gohan said nothing but picked up Lime and blasted off towards home again.

After a short flight Gohan dropped down in front of his house and shouted to his mum,

"Mum im home and I brought a visitor with me too",

"Welcome back son, and that better not be Trunks, I got enough to worry about with one saiyan to feed let alone two, there isn't enough food in the house for that …." Chichi trailed off as she saw Lime,

"Hi chichi" she waved enthusiastically,

"Lime it's so good to see you come in, come in"

"Thanks Mrs Son"

"Lime you know to call me chichi" she said with a giggle "so how come Gohan ended up bringing you home?" her smile widening considerably,

"Well he saved me, again he really is me hero" she blushed "and he said your had some good news too"

"That's right Lime, I wasn't feeling too well over the last week or so, eventually Gohan persuaded me to get a check up at CC, it turns out im having a baby" she beamed.

"Wow that's great Gohan your going to have a baby brother" she screamed and flung her arms around his neck,

Chichi looked down at the two friends and smiled thinking that Gohan had finally got a proper friend his own age.

"My hero is going to get a little brother that he can be a hero to too" she said planting a kiss on his cheek,

Gohan turned a deep a crimson "Lime" He protested,

But she just giggled and gave him another kiss.

"So do you want to know about the cell games now" he asked trying to distract Lime,

"Yes please, but shouldn't we wait for your dad before you start" she enquired,

"Dad wont be able to make it" he said tears building in his eyes "I'll let mum explain, im going to find Icarus" he said rushing out the door.

"Sit down Lime, there are some things you need to know" chichi said kindly.

For the next 30 minutes Lime sat and listened to Chichi's story, as she got to her husbands valiant death chichi nearly broke down herself before Lime brought her into a hug,

"Its ok chichi, you said he was happy right? And you know Goku wouldn't leave you if he didn't think you was safe" she comforted,

"Your right Lime, thank you" then continued the tale,

By the time chichi had finished Gohan had walked back in and sat on the other side of Lime looking much happier.

"Wow Gohan, your not only my best friend in the whole world and my hero, you're also the worlds hero and they don't even know it." Lime exclaimed.

**Well there you have it readers my second instalment, but please don't insult me by not reviewing that's so annoying, my next chapter I feel will take a little longer to write but fear not, I will be back **

**thanks again for reading Matt. **


	3. Lime meets the frying pan of doom!

**Still owning nothing related to dragonball z im afraid, or I would totally make this into a TV series for you guys **

**Thanks for the reviews they make me want to continue writing this story. I realise nothing much has happened in the first two chapters, but I have just been setting the scene, more stuff will start happening now and chapters will start getting longer, again looking forward to some new reviews,**

**Thanks Matt. **

**Lime meets the frying pan,**

**of doom!**

It has been several weeks since we last saw our young hero and Lime, we rejoin their tail at the Son household where some interesting and unexpected developments had begun to take root, this caused a fair amount of excitement from a certain demi saiyan and his friend, and a large amount of stress and grief from his mum and her blue haired friend. If you had approached the Son residence before all this you would have been greeted by a beautiful and peaceful place high in the mountain tops, but now in its place you would find more of a building site full of noise from machinery, a certain amount of shouting from CC's agitated blue haired president, Bulma Briefs, and worst of all in Chichi's eyes a mess. Today Bulma was having a particularly bad day at the office sort of speak,

"You guys are so lucky I decided to confiscate Chichi's frying pan" she was yelling at the worried looking workmen "or you would fell like someone had just dropped a house on your heads, how many times did I tell you, if you crush something at least make sure that its **not** the kitchen….. _fools_" she muttered inspecting the large, now open plan, kitchen that incorporated the front garden.

Bulma stood thinking about how she got herself in to this mess, and was also glad she had taken the dreaded frying pan of doom from its owner because of the mess that her team was causing, for she was sure that Chichi would punish her too for the destruction, she thought back to how it happened and how it seemed to start out as quite a nice normal day, well as normal as things can get at CC with the saiyan prince and her son there.

_Bulma's flashback_

It was a nice sunny day; the prince had taken their son Trunks to train on some deserted planet for a week, so as such was out of her hair, and her friend was over for a chat and a drink, everything was looking good. Chichi had brought Gohan and Lime over to give them a break from her intense study regime and as it was her first time to a big city Gohan had offered her a flight over the city to show her around, as they took off Bulma and Chichi wove them off and made their way to the kitchen for a chat, as they sat at the table a thoughtful and slightly concerned look settled on Chichi's face. Bulma knew from experience that this look spelled trouble, most of the time for her, yet in spite of herself she set down a cup of tea in front of her friend and asked,

"What's eating you Chi, it's not like you to look so down"

"Huh, what? Oh im just worried about Lime, living in that village all on her own" Chichi explained "I wish I could keep her at my place but I just don't have the room, especially with this little one on the way"

"Hmmm, I see what you mean, you could always get an extension built chi," Bulma said deep in thought "you will probably need the extra space with a hyper baby saiyan anyway" she added

"That's a great idea Bulma, I sure could use the space" Chichi said thoughtfully, "But I don't think I could afford it without getting a job" she sulked.

"Why don't you extend kakarot's banshee woman's house woman" Vegeta smirked walking in.

"I thought you and trunks were on your way to some Dende forsaken planet for a few weeks" Bulma screamed at him.

"We are, I wanted to make sure you had something to keep you busy for a while, instead of taking it easy while we do all the hard work" Vegeta's smugness clear "then when I heard about kakarot's woman needing more space it seemed the perfect time to strike, saiyan children need plenty of space as they have tonnes of energy all the time" he informed.

Bulma sat jaw hanging as she watched Vegeta chuckling as he made his way back down the corridor towards the hanger,

"Thanks Bulma that would be fantastic" Chichi screamed brightening up instantly "I'll go let Gohan and Lime know the good news right away" she hugged her friend and left no room for argument as she left the room.

_End Bulma's flashback_

"Sorry Mrs Briefs we'll get it all fixed up in no time" One of the workmen called to Bulma bringing her back to the present day.

"Well you better hope you do it before Chichi gets back tomorrow, cos I don't feel like being hit by the frying pan for lying about how long this will take and destroying her precious kitchen."

Luckily Chichi had been persuaded to stay at CC during the build as Bulma knew how much she would stress if she was here watching this chaos.

**At capsule corp.**

Chichi was strolling to the kitchen after releasing Gohan and Lime from their studies; they had both been working so hard.

"Come on Gohan, I want to explore the city some more and see a movie, he he" Lime giggled pulling Gohan along, "but if you think you are going looking like that you got another think coming, firstly I want you to be blonde."

Gohan began gathering his Ki, as it peaked he screamed "aaahhhhh" and transformed into super saiyan, "there you go."

"Thanks you look so cute when you are blonde, hehehe" Gohan blushed deeply at this "now you need to get out of those baggy clothes and into something more fitted" Lime finished with a wink.

Finally Lime decided on some black jeans and a white buttoned shirt with a black symbol on the back, she threw them at Gohan who immediately started getting changed, right in front of Lime, first he pulled off his baggy black top,

"Whoa Gohan what are you doing" 'not that im complaining, look at that body' Lime added in her head.

"Just getting changed like you asked me to" he responded stripping to his boxers,

Lime couldn't believe it, Gohan was supposed to be her friend, but seeing his mostly exposed body sent some wild emotions and thoughts through her head and body.

"Eerrrm Gohan, how about we change today to a date instead?" she asked him with a light blush unable to take her eyes off Gohan.

"Sure, I just have one question" ha replied pulling the jeans up and buttoning the shirt Lime had given him, this snapped her out of her trance.

"Sure what is it Gohan?"

"What's a date?" he asked tilting his head on one side.

"Well, it's where a boy and girl who like each other go out and have fun" she answered blushing again.

"Im confused, isn't that what we was goin to do anyway? What's the difference?"

'Wow he really is so innocent' Lime thought 'I should probably just push that thought out of my mind.'

"Never mind lets just go already" Lime said grabbing Gohan's arm and dragging him with her.

On their way out they passed Chichi,

"Bye mum, me and Lime are going on a date" Gohan yelled.

"WHAT? REALLY?" Chichi exclaimed her eyes sparkling slightly.

"GOHAN" Lime yelled at him, a blush rising in her cheeks "that was kinda secret" she finished in a small voice.

However this was apparently not audible to Chichi judging from her reaction to Limes scream and blush,

"Aww that's so cute, have a great time you two, and Gohan don't forget to be a gentleman for your 'date'" she finished with a wink.

At this Lime turned a deep crimson colour and started dragging Gohan towards the door again,

"Come on Gohan or we will be late for the movie" Lime whined,

"Ok ok, im coming"

"Oh and I want you two back by 9pm that gives you 5 hours to have your fun" Chichi said sternly, but then smiled straight after ruining her desired effect, "and no flying the Nimbus in the big city, do you hear me Gohan."

"I got it mum, see ya later" he replied happily.

It took Gohan and Lime just over half an hour to walk to the cinema, sometime after leaving viewing range of CC Lime had taken Gohan's arm and practically wrapped herself around it, normally if a girl was this close to him Gohan would be freaking out, but there was something about Lime that put him completely at ease, even though she was stunningly beautiful.

"Let's see this movie" Lime shouted in excitement and pulled Gohan inside,

'Great' Gohan thought 'one and a half hours of girly mush.'

At several points in the movie Gohan would feel himself drifting in and out of consciousness, only to be snapped back by Lime snuggling up to him or shaking the popcorn in his direction. After the end credits had rolled and the lights were back on Gohan and Lime left hand in hand, as they reached the street a fantastic smell caught their noses causing Gohan's stomach to go wild.

"Wow, I say its time to get something to eat already, im starving" he moaned,

"Hehe, well I have learned never to argue with your stomach Gohan" Lime replied.

Just then back at CC Chichi was doing a spot of cleaning in the kids bedroom, she made her way to the desk only to find some of Gohan's homework that he didn't finish before going out,

"GOHAN SON, YOU WILL DIE FOR THIS!"

After visiting three different all you can eat restaurants and clearing them out in the last hour, Lime decided to call it at that before they angered any more establishments, but the damage was already done, as they rounded the next corner they both stopped dead at the sight in front of them.

"There they are, that's them that cleaned us all out, GET THEM!"

"Time to leave I think" Lime calmly stated,

But just the two turned to leave another group came from that way, obviously they had been followed.

The group of irate restaurant owners and staff surrounded Gohan and Lime, feeling there was only two ways out of this Gohan began to run the pros and cons through his head,

'Fight out….. but people would get hurt,,,,, so then fly out….. people would ask questions if two kids flew off….. mum said not to use Nimbus….. so that leaves…..'

"Icarus" he said out loud "brace yourself Lime we're getting out of here fast"

Gohan Began fluctuating his Ki in a distinct pattern that he taught Icarus to recognise for when he needed him, it took about 2 minutes for Icarus to fly at top speed from CC to where his master was calling him, by this time Gohan and Lime had been backed into a pretty tight corner, and lime was holding Gohan as tight as she could for protection.

"It's time Lime, hang on tight and don't let go, this could be a rough pick up."

As soon as the words were out of his mouth there was a loud screech as Icarus located his master in danger, he swooped down and scooped him up in his arms.

"Yay Icarus, just in time boy" Gohan thanked petting the dragon on the head.

"Yeah, thanks Icarus" Lime shouted over the wind,

Icarus purred in happiness at being able to help and for the extra attention then looked down at the kids in his grasp and gave them both an affectionate lick and nuzzled his head with theirs.

"Calm down boy and watch where you are flying, there will be plenty of time for that when you land" Gohan scolded through giggles.

Icarus obeyed his master and flew of towards his home in the mountains. Finally he touched down near a cave, it had a large waterfall crashing down over the entrance, which mostly camouflaged the huge space behind, the waterfall came to an end in a large pool with another smaller waterfall flowing out at the other end, there was large fields of flowers and wild grass on one side of the pool and a forest at the other and out in front of the smaller waterfall was a spectacular view of the surrounding valley, put simply it was breathtakingly beautiful.

"Wow Icarus, you sure have a great place here" Lime said rather breathlessly.

However he didn't hear as he was already rolling around in the grass with Gohan.

"Oh look at you two, hehe" Lime giggled "wait for me boys"

After a good 20 minutes playing in the grass Gohan broke away and addressed his rather large purple dragon.

"Wow Icarus you sure are getting big now, I don't think mum will even let you in the house anymore" he said with a giggle, "hmm, looking at the time I guess we have about 30 minutes before we have to head back to CC, how about a swim boy?" he cried.

Icarus made straight for the pool and made a huge splash which nearly covered Lime, but she dived out of the way. Gohan quickly stripped to his boxers and dove in after him, Lime who had no intention of swimming in her underwear, approached the pool rolled up her leggings and dangled her legs in the cool water, relaxing on the bank to the field she drifted into a peaceful slumber.

Some time later Lime awoke with a start, she stretched and looked up at the sky, even though it was summer it was already starting to get dark, puzzled she looked down at her watch, the display read '8:47pm'.

"OH MY GOSH" she started "GOHAN, we need to leave now, we only have just over 10 minutes to 9"

"Oh wow, time really does fly when you have fun" he sulked "we better get moving, we are going to be late as it is, at least it will be dark so that means….. NIMBUS!" he yelled.

"Sorry boy we have to go now, mum will be waiting with the frying pan"

Icarus gave him a knowing look; he too had been on the wrong end of the pan a few times, Gohan redressed and Icarus gave Lime and him an affectionate lick goodbye as Nimbus came to a halt next to them, Gohan placed Lime on the cloud and hopped up,

"Off to capsule corp. Nimbus, top speed."

Nimbus took off immediately almost faster that the eye could see, but even though Gohan knew Nimbus was faster than Icarus it would still be about 5 past when they got back. They touched down outside CC, all the lights were out apart from Bulma's study, slowly Gohan crept up to the front door and let them in looking for his pan wielding mother.

"Alright, I think the coast is clea…"

'**BANG'**

Gohan was cut short by a large pan connecting with his head, the force of witch was enough to cause him to drop to his normal form and fall unconscious.

**There I promised more stuff and longer chapters, I think I delivered what do you think? Please review it makes me so happy to hear from you dear readers,**

**Thanks Matt.**


	4. Celebrations and punishments

**Celebrations and punishments**

It has been six days since Lime had her first encounter with the frying pan of doom, true it wasn't her that had received it but the effect was just as powerful, seeing Gohan knocked out like that and him laying on the floor with that fear etched into his unconscious face, a look that she had never before seen on his face, this struck fear and respect for the cooking utensil into her heart and mind, she then vowed never to be on the receiving end of it.

Ever though Gohan had insisted he was fine he seemed more distant and was a lot less cheerful than normal, although Lime suspected it had more to do with the punishment Chichi had given him than the smack on the head with the pan, Lime could still see the shocked and horrified look on Gohan's face when she closed her eyes.

_**Limes flashback**_

"Alright I think the coast is clea…."

'BANG'

I couldn't believe my eyes, Chichi had come out of nowhere and swung a massive pan at Gohan and hit him firmly on the head, I watched as his hair began to flicker and then switched back to being black and his golden aura disappeared, he fell to the floor and was out cold. Bulma must have heard the bang as she came running down the hall.

"What is it? What's happened?" she screamed in confusion and concern.

Then she spotted Gohan on the floor and Chichi with the frying pan, her eyes darted from one to the other for a while as if trying to make sense of the situation.

"Chichi son" she finally screamed, "what have I told you about using than pan in my…."

Bulma was cut short as chichi dropped the pan that had been hanging loosely in her hands and fell forwards towards Gohan, she would have landed right on top of him if Bulma hadn't caught her at the last second.

"Are they going to be alright?" I managed to squeak,

"Sure thing kiddo, Gohan will be fine when he wakes up, and Chichi just passed out from the shock, would you help me get them both into bed?"

The next day Gohan and Chichi was a little later rising than normal, me and Bulma were sat in the kitchen waiting for them when we heard raised voices coming from upstairs.

"But mum you already hit me with the frying pan" we could hear Gohan complaining,

"Don't but me young man, I make the rules and you follow them, now your punishment for the next 7 days is as follows; half ration food, no playing with Icarus, and extra homework"

"Wow, sounds like Chichi is really coming down hard on the little guy this time" Bulma commented.

Not long after Gohan entered the kitchen wearing a look that I would never forget, one of shock, horror and resignation, is was a look that Gohan definitely didn't wear well.

_**End Lime's flashback**_

Lime sighed and went back to her new room at Gohan's, she couldn't believe it had only taken Bulma 4 days to add 3 more rooms, consisting of her room, one for the newly named baby Goten when he arrived and another bathroom that was larger than the other with a truly massive tub. She walked into her room which she was half way through customising, picked up a paintbrush and continued a design she had started before breakfast, which not covered most of the wall.

Meanwhile down in the quiet, now empty kitchen Chichi was about to begin a little customising of her and Bulma's creation, she picked up the phone and dialled.

Ring ring…. Ring ring….

"Hello Bulma speaking"

"Hey Bulma its Chichi, I got us something fun to do"

"I do love it when you get all excited like this Chi, what you got for us this time?"

"Well its Lime's birthday soon and I wondered if we could use your indoor garden to have a massive party"

"Hmm I like the sound of that, I do love hosting parties, when was you thinking Chi?"

"Well I know its short notice, but I was thinking tomorrow night"

"Wow that's kinda a tight schedule you put me on, but I think its possible"

"Great I know you do your best work when your short on time, anyway is Gohan still there?"

"Yep sure is, he's been in the GR since yesterday, hang on I'll check the visual on it"

Bulma could be heard flicking a few switches and mumbling to herself, then Gohan's voice could be heard down the line.

"SUPER!" his yell easily audible to Chichi.

"Looks like he's powering a Kamehameha wave big enough to rival one of Goku's, I hope the GR survives this" Bulma moaned.

"KA… ME… HA… ME… HAAAAAAAA" this was followed by another intense scream "MASENKO ….. HAAA"

There was an almighty explosion that Chichi presumed was from the two energy waves, she could also hear Bulma scrambling around then falling over, and then the line went dead. Chichi hung up the phone and sighed, she guessed that Bulma was going to need a hand clearing up after an explosion like that.

"LIME! Come along dear, we need to go make sure Gohan hasn't blown up capsule corp." she called upstairs.

"Ok Chichi, I'll call Nimbus"

"Do we have to use the cloud? There has to be another way"

"Well its either Nimbus or Icarus" Lime added.

"On second thoughts let's stick with Nimbus" her voice breaking slightly.

"Alright, FLYING NIMBUS" Lime yelled.

A short cloud ride later Chichi and Lime were hovering over CC looking down at the devastation caused by Gohan.

"Is it just me or is there something missing from this picture" Lime thought aloud.

This statement didn't require an answer, and Chichi didn't provide one, for 1 because she was too busy looking at the mess below, and 2 she had temporarily lost the ability to speak. Looking below you could see the GR, or rather what was left of it, scattered across the CC compound in what must have been close to a million pieces, and a crater at least 5 meters deep on the site of what used to be the 'whole' GR.

As Nimbus gradually circled round and landed Chichi's and Lime's attention were also drawn to a huge black blast pattern on the side of the main building, just then Bulma appeared and walked directly towards the massive crater,

"GOHAN SON! You get out of that hole now and get your ass in front of me"

Gohan could be seen climbing out of the hole looking considerably worse for ware, for starters his training Gi was totally destroyed down to his waist and the bottoms were all torn and burned, his right arm was quite limp and blood was visibly running down it then dripping to the floor, his upper body was riddled with cuts and his face was plastered in blood and dirt.

"Bulma, let me try an…" he was cut off,

"Just shut your mouth, listen to what I have to say then do it!" the danger clear in her voice, just like when she 'talks' to Vegeta about this, "ok, for starters I cant actually believe you managed to blow this thing into more pieces than Vegeta, secondly what the hell was you thinking? You could have been killed, thirdly you better get this mess cleaned up by dinner or im not feeding you, do you hear me young man?"

"Yes Bulma, but can I at least get my arm sorted? It really stings"

"Sure kid" her voice suddenly kinder and softer "I keep my beans in the kitchen in the fruit bowl on the windowsill" she then turned to Chichi "oh hi chi when did you get here, come on we have stuff to do" she finished with a wink.

The next few hours flew by as Lime helped Gohan retrieve all the pieces of the GR and Bulma and Chichi hid themselves away to do more planning, dinner came and went with much whispering and giggling from Bulma and Chichi, Lime found this suspicious but Gohan told her it happened often when his mother and Bulma got together. Soon it was time to go home, Bulma had forgiven Gohan, but how couldn't she not with that smile plastered on his face, and Chichi was happy with the plans for the next days party.

The next morning started pretty normally, breakfast at 8am followed by studies till midday, it was then that Chichi made a rather surprising announcement.

"Alright, why dot you kids go play outside for a few hours, then we will go to capsule corp. for a… errm… to keep Bulma company for a while"

Although totally thrown off guard Gohan managed to drag Lime from the house,

"Come on Lime, before mum changes her mind"

It was then that Chichi put her plan into action, phoning Bulma first to make sure the preparations were under way, she then proceeded to contact all the Z-fighters she could, obviously it fell to Krillen to summon Tien and Chiaotzu with his Ki, not long after she had finished Bulma rang to give her the news that all was in place and ready.

"GOHAN, LIME come along you two its time to go"

"Coming mum"

"Coming Chichi" they called in unison.

"Now change into something nice you two, we might be going out when we get there"

Gohan eyed his mother suspiciously, but she only glared back with her 'say anything and you'll get the frying pan' look.

After arriving at CC Chichi and lime dismounted Nimbus, Chichi complaining about her hair and Lime about how numb her lags had become,

"Why don't you guys go play in the garden room while I find Bulma"

"K mum"

Gohan and Lime walked the deserted corridors and to the indoor garden, Gohan punched in his pass code and the door slid open, in they walked and the door closed behind them.

"G-Gohan, what's wrong with the lights! I don't like it in the dark, PLEASE MAKE THE LIGHTS COME ON" Lime screamed.

"Hmm, ok hang on" Gohan gathered his power and with a flash of golden light transformed, his glowing aura lit a large amount of the room around them.

It was then that they noticed a large amount of groaning from a dark corner, but before they could investigate the lights snapped on and Bulma and Chichi bounced through the door and screamed.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY LIME" then both blinked at what they saw.

Lime was clinging onto Gohan with everything she had, Gohan had one arm around her as protection and the rest of his body dropped into his fighting stance still glowing, and then they noticed the pile of Z-fighters in the corner groaning in discomfort.

"Ok, do I even want to ask what happened here?" Bulma asked.

"Hmm, short story is" Gohan said putting his hand behind his head, "you all scared Lime half to death, and are all lucky I didn't Masenko your sneaky backsides to the check-in station trying to protect her." He finished with a serious look at them all, causing Bulma to lose her voice.

"Ha, im glad I tuned in to watch this trash after all, all you weaklings almost got destroyed" Vegeta spoke from a now active screen on the wall.

"Shut your trap Vegeta, or I might not repair the GR for when you get back" Bulma found her voice.

While Bulma and Vegeta argued long distance via satellite for a while and the Z-fighters untangled themselves, Chichi approached Lime.

"Were sorry Lime, we wanted to surprise you that's all."

"It's ok Chichi, just next time make it a little less surprising, K?"

"Ok sweetie" Chichi pulled Lime into a hug.

"Well looks like you guys are having a good time" said a voice from nowhere.

Everyone stopped what they were doing; even Vegeta stopped yelling at Bulma for being a 'stupid disobedient woman', which never happened.

"T-that voice can it really be…" Yamcha started, but Goku finished,

"Well of course it's me, who else is going to talk to you from otherworld?"

"Oh Goku, I missed you my love" Chichi yelled at the roof "does this mean you are coming back to raise your new son with me?" she asked hopefully.

"I missed you too Chi, but im sorry I can't come back, not till im really needed or I would just cause problems for the earth, this is my farewell to you all"

Chichi was close to tears, which Goku sensed and countered with,

"But I will always be watching over you and the boys to make sure you are safe." This seemed to do the trick as she calmed down.

"Gohan, my son"

"Yes father"

"I can't begin to tell you how proud I am of you, you have become a true hero for the earth, keep an eye on both your mother and baby brother for me would you?"

"You can count on me Dad."

"My friends, I trust you will always appear before danger just as before and make it disappear, I want you to know my spirit will always protect you when that time comes."

A series of nods and cheers arose from the Z-fighters at this.

"Finally Vegeta, my enemy turned close friend, I pass on my responsibility to keep the people of this planet safe from harm and evil, as they are now your people too."

"Fear not Kakarot, both me and the boy will keep things in order down here, and I expect you to keep getting stronger, I want a fight with you when I join you."

"You can count on it Vegeta"

Just then another voice cut into the conversation.

"Goku, this is the grand Kai, I require your assistance with some trouble makers in HFIL, please come quickly."

"Yes sir, on my way, sorry guys looks like I need to cut this call a little short, I miss you all and look forward to the day I can see you again, and Chichi, Gohan I love you both dearly, now get that music going and PARTY! You can't beat Bulma's parties"

And with that he was gone again, but no one was sad, they all had closure now and knew that Goku was out being a hero all over again and on another fascinating adventure.

"Hmmf, trust Goku to even be a hero when he's dead" Krillen laughed

"That's my Goku alright" Chichi added.

"Well you heard the man, LETS PARTY" Bulma shouted.

**There we go guys another chapter for you to digest, let me know what you think, I know some parts maybe a bit shaky but I needed to make the story move a bit quicker, chapter 5 might take a little longer to post but I'll do my best to be quick.**

**Thanks for reading, please review.**

**Matt. **


	5. Not the last after all!

**Not the last after all!**

With the aftermath of Bulma's latest party finally cleared up and the Z-fighter sent on their way, Bulma once again returned her thoughts to her husband and son, although she would never let the others know she felt at a complete loss without them around along with a great deal of worry to go with it.

"I know I've just seen they are ok, but I hope nothing happens to them on their trip back, I don't know what I would do without them"

Meanwhile on a frozen planet deep in space two princes' battle the elements as their training continues, through the wind and the snow, the blizzards and unbelievable cold, the two warriors pushed through it all to reach new levels of strength. Even though Trunks was only just over 1 years old it didn't stop his training as saiyan children develop much faster than humans, this meant he was already able to produce simple Ki attacks and low power Kamehameha waves, a fact that his father would become aware of quite soon.

"Push son, push through the pain, good, now attack me!"

"Aahhh"

Trunks gathered his remaining energy and ran at his father charging the biggest Ki blast he could, his speed increased so that he was just a blur cutting through the snow covered surroundings, he jumped up and released his Ki at his fathers head and scored a direct hit to his face, Vegeta, although stumbling a little from the shock of his sons surprisingly powerful attack, stood firm and didn't even attempt to block. Trunks released all of his energy and fell from the air unconscious; Vegeta stuck out his arms and caught the falling boy.

"Hmmm impressive, you have earned your rest boy, we shall continue after you rest and eat"

Vegeta powered down and flew back to the ship, it was then he felt how drained he was, unable to fly at any sort of speed he limped back almost dropping from the air a few times.

"Damb it, how can I have used that much energy, kakarot would never leave himself in this position, barely able to defend himself, having the boy with me makes it even more inexcusable, the woman would kill me if anything happened."

Vegeta touched down at the ship and took Trunks to his room to rest and heal, usually Vegeta would do the same but the situation being as it was, on an alien planet with unknown dangers, he decided to have a senzu bean.

"Ahhh, I hate using these things, still the situation calls for a quick fix up, I don't want to be caught off guard at low power"

After doing a brief scan of the area for any hostile Ki and checking Trunks, he put himself into a deep meditative state, if he could not train his body yet he was sure going to train his mind, while keeping part of his mind focused on the Ki of his sleeping son Vegeta began his rigorous mental exercise.

Meanwhile the storm raged outside, blowing away the loose snow covering the surface and turning the deeper drifts into thick sheet ice, this revealed a small hump on the once smooth surface, caused by a small craft lost in the confusion surrounding the tyrant Frieza and long forgotten after the destruction of a civilization, the being inside frozen in time not aging a day since the day of its launch waiting to be rediscovered.

Hours passed and the storm died down, inside the CC ship Vegeta was still meditating however something caught his attention and brought him around, he could feel his sons Ki spiking signaling his healing was almost complete.

"Quite remarkable, the boys regeneration rivals that of even the most powerful warriors, one day he will be a fine warrior even by mine and Kakarots standards, maybe even stronger."

Silently he dropped to his feet and made his way to the kitchen, it was remarkable but Bulma had at least partially succeeded in doing what most people would consider impossible, taming and at least partially domesticating the full blooded saiyan prince, this coupled with a deep and well hidden parenting instinct led Vegeta to the conclusion that Trunks would be starving when he awoke and no training could commence until the hunger had been satisfied, by this point the same could almost be said of the prince too for when he opened the fridge his stomach let out a Goku worthy growl.

"Damb Kakarot, I seem to be picking up some of your bad habits, well looks like we eat before we can continue."

He dug around in the fridge and pulled out several kilograms of luncheon meat, several large blocks of cheese and some large chocolate cakes that the woman had gotten him addicted to, he then activated the service bot and programmed it to make sandwiches while he sliced the cakes into slices and found some of that squirty cream that went so well with it, all the food was deposited in the main room which had a table sunk into the floor with bench seating encircling it. Although Trunks was now up to full strength he gave no sign of waking up, luckily Vegeta had also picked up a trick or too from Bulma to deal with this.

"Son" he said in a calm voice little more that a whisper "if you don't wake up im going to eat all your food"

Quick as a flash the purple haired boy appeared at the table "No dad don't do that im up really, and im starving, is that chocolate cake?"

"Yes son, I…. acquired some from your mother before we left" he said with a smirk.

"Wow dad you're the greatest" Trunks shouted beaming, "it's better than moms cooking too"

"Ha-ha, well said boy, I wouldn't let your mother catch you saying that though or you might be going hungry for a while" Vegeta warned.

_**A large amount of cake and cream later**_.

"Right go prepare yourself boy, today we will work on your energy beams power and control, and conditions outside look much more favorable for this kind of activity."

"Sure thing dad, I'll go wash and change, you should too you stink"

"HOW DARE YOU, I'LL HAVE YOU KNOW THIS IS THE SMELL OF HARDWORK AND SUCCESS!"

"How about a little more hard work in the hygiene department" Trunks whispered.

"You sound just like your mother, fine I'll shower meet me outside in 10 minutes."

**10 minutes later**

Vegeta surveyed the landscape for a suitable target for target practice, he found a small hump for the boy and what looked like a huge upside down icicle sticking out of the ground at least 200 meters high for himself,

"Alright son watch carefully then try yourself" Vegeta instructed "use your most powerful technique."

Vegeta dropped into his stance and gathered his energy, in a flash of golden light he transformed and focused his energy into his attack slowly to show his son how to control it.

"GALICK GUN…. FIRE!"

Vegeta unleashed the enormous power he had gathered in his hands straight at the ice spike, Trunks looked on in awe as the beam hit its target and shattered it into thousands of tiny pieces that rained down on them just like snow.

"Wow" he said absentmindedly

"Your turn Trunks, aim at that hump in the ground about 50 meters away and destroy it"

Trunks dropped his stance and gathered his energy to his outstretched hands, he pulled them behind him and yelled,

"KAMEHAMEHA"

Trunks brought his hands forward and fired a large beam at his target, Vegeta was about to object to the technique his son had chosen, but was left speechless at the huge power now pulsing through his son and the beam, it hit the frozen mound for a few seconds it seemed to do nothing more than melt through a few feet of ice, just as Vegeta was about to scold his son for using a weak attack Trunks sent a large pulse down the wave, as it reached the end a massive explosion ripped through the surface of the planet, Trunks discontinued his attack exhausted and fell to his knees.

"Not bad son, but you could have used an attack for true warriors"

"Gohan uses it and it's the highest power I have ever sensed"

"Oh really we…"

Vegeta didn't finish his rant as a small craft fell from air and landed between the two of them, it was scorched in the pattern of Trunks attack.

"It... it can't be, a saiyan space pod, impossible"

There was a hiss from the pod and the door opened to reveal…

"A child, a female child, with a tail, after all these years finally another has emerged" Vegeta could be heard bellowing for miles "lost in time and space, a full blooded saiyan, I AM NOT ALONE, I AM NOT THE LAST, HAHAHAHA THE SAIYAN RACE SURVIVES."

But deep under the planets surface something was stirring, something big and angry, something coming for saiyans above and nothing would stop them exacting their revenge.

**This chapter shall be concluded later in the story.**

**What does this mean for our heroes, can this really be a saiyan child, and who are these mysterious new foes and what did our hero's do to anger them, find out if they escape with their lives later in, Gohan, a saiyan child story.**

**With thanks to crazzyredhead, I share rights on ideas with you on this chapter, hope we can work together again **


	6. The countdown begins

**Hiya guys and gals, sorry this chapter is a little late I didn't quite know how I was going to work this chapter, but here it is enjoy and please review. **

**The countdown begins**

Bulma, Chichi, Gohan and Lime were all seated in one of the sitting rooms at CC watching the T.V, there was nothing really interesting on they were waiting for a special feature on the new WMAT (that's 'world martial arts tournament').

"It sure will be interesting to see what changes they have made, I can't remember the last time I watched one of these." Bulma observed.

"I can't wait to see it; although you guys have told me all about them I have never actually seen a tournament." Gohan said.

"You'll love it kid, but they just won't be the same without your dad and the guys in them anymore." Bulma added sadly.

"I watched the last one, when Mr. Satan became the world champion and even the announcer looked disappointed with the fights, at one point it looked like he was dropping off." Lime chipped in.

"I sure do feel sorry for that guy, with the drop in proper fights and having to listen to that oaf Satan shout about how great he is, I would have quite by now." Chichi commented.

Just then a service robot skidded to a halt in front of the sofa leaving some rubber tire marks on the polished floor.

"How many times have I told you not to go that fast in the house!" Bulma yelled at it.

"Sorry Mrs. Bulma, but there is a message coming in from prince Vegeta, he said it was urgent, would you like it displayed on the television?"

"Why didn't you just say that, yes put it up please." She responded.

The little robot fiddled with the T.V for a second then pulled a wire from a panel on its side and plugged into the side of the screen, after a static burst Vegeta's face was displayed.

"Finally, did I or did I not say this was urgent you pile of scrap metal?"

"Sorry prince, it took a while to boost the signal enough for two way communication."

"DON'T GIVE ME EXCUSSES YOU RUN DOWN PIECE OF…"

Everyone sweat dropped.

"VEGETA" Bulma yelled "what's so important"

"Sorry" he muttered "Bulma we are headed back to earth, expect us in 4 days and have a full medical team and room ready for when we arrive."

"Whoa hold on, what?" Bulma was slightly surprised and confused, "Why do you need medical personnel for when you get back? Is Trunks alright? And why is it going to take 4 days to get back when at top speed that ship can make it in under 3?" she reeled of close to light speed.

"Bulma" Vegeta started "this is probably not the best time to discus this, we are both fine but have a passenger in need of care…"

Vegeta was interrupted by a loud alarm sounding from the cockpit, Trunks head poked round the corner and yelled,

"DAD THEY GOT A MISSILE LOCK ON US!"

"got to go Bulma I need to lose these guys so I don't lead them back to earth" Vegeta then cut the comm. link.

The gathered friends just stood there looking at the now blank screen and the robot that was unplugging itself and proceeded to clean the skid marks up. It was a little while before Chichi managed to take control of herself, walk over to Bulma and put a comforting arm around her, Bulma looked close to tears.

"Im sure Vegeta has everything under control Bulma, why don't you sit down and I'll get you something to drink." She offered comfortingly.

All she said was "Sure" and allowed Chichi to maneuver her back to the sofa and place her on it and Gohan switched the T.V back to the Tournament channel as a distraction, it wasn't long before Chichi returned with a selection of drinks and offered them all to Bulma, she immediately went for the strongest on the tray, a shot of vodka followed by a double measure of whisky, a massive glass of wine and finished by picking up the cup of tea that Chichi had made.

"That's better thanks Chi" she smiled at her friend.

"Good, now you know Vegeta, as insufferable as he can be, will not let anything happen to Trunks and he's been flying space ships since he was little more than a toddler himself, he knows what he's doing." Chichi reassured Bulma.

"I know Chi, guess I should learn to cope with it like you did, you will have to tell me how you did that by the way." Bulma said more brightly.

"Sure but not now Bulma the tournament program is starting."

Everyone went into complete silence and concentrated fully on the T.V as the official announcer for the tournament appeared on screen a wide smile on his face.

"weelllllllll helloooooooo fellow tournament fans, welcome to this special on our up coming world martial arts tournament" the announcer bellowed from the middle of the tournament ring, "we are lucky that after the last tournament the champ Mr. Satan, funded a complete refurbishment and rebuild of the old stadium, this new one has seating for 20,000 people and 4 VIP boxes with excellent views of the ring, and as well as the normal prize donated by CC the champ has offered to donate the same amount giving the winner DUOBLE the prize money."

"That two faced, sneaky, self publicizing, fame obsessed fraud."| Bulma ranted.

The announcer continued, "Ok so there you go folks all the major details are laid out for you, we did ask the champ to make a statement in person but insisted he was too busy with his training, instead he gave a challenge for me to lay down, 'to all the fake fighters at the cell games I challenge you to face me at the world tournament to prove your strength and ability, no fancy light tricks just good old fashioned fighting', so there you go folks the challenge is set and the count down begins, 1 year to the world martial arts tournament, train hard and safe, see you all in the ring."

"What I wouldn't give to be able to stick it to that guy" Chichi exclaimed surprising everyone.

But not as surprising as the next statement that came from the normally calm and docile Lime,

"Im going to enter that tournament and show that detestable oaf up in front of his millions of fans, don't even try to talk me out of it, he's mine" she finished making her hand into a fist and thrusting it in the air.

For the first time since Gohan, Chichi and Bulma had known Lime they had seen real hate and burning determination in her eyes, Gohan knew this look well, it was one his father got in every battle he had seen him fight seriously, but Limes was comparable to the first time he had seen it in his father, in his battle with Frieza after he had killed his best friend Krillen, that's why he knew nothing would stop Lime from reaching her goal.

"Hmmm, im going to need someone to train me" Lime thought out loud.

Chichi's eyes suddenly lit up and she jumped to her feet, then quickly demonstrated some of her out of practice barely used martial arts moves, Gohan and Bulma sweat dropped.

"Well to beat that horrid man I'll train you personally, I am the strongest woman on the planet you know" she finished smugly.

Gohan and Bulma looked at each other and rolled their eyes in despair at the woman that hadn't fought since the world tournament where she married Goku and was now very pregnant with his second child.

"Mum you might be the strongest woman on the planet, but you are also pregnant with a saiyan child and your bump is starting to show," Gohan sighed at his mother, "I'll train you Lime, it will be worth seeing the defeated look on Satan's face."

"Wow really!" Lime screamed, she jumped on Gohan and planted a kiss on his cheek making him turn bright red, "can we start now, oh can we please?"

Gohan took a moment to regain his composure and thought about how his dad and piccolo trained him; it took a while for him to remember all the details he had received two very different methods of tutoring, he used the best from both and pulled them into his own style before he spoke.

"Sorry Lime I need to gather a few things before we can start, it should all be ready for tomorrow so we can start then" he informed, he then turned to his mother, "mum I think you should know that this might mean less time for studies" he said carefully.

Chichi surprised everyone with her response "Gohan, you can take as much time off as you need to make sure Lime can teach that despicable man a lesson he will never forget for discrediting my Goku and my baby boy."

"errrmmm, thanks mum, I think,"

"So Gohan what exactly do you need to get for my training?"

"Well for starters im going to get you a weighted training Gi that you will wear unless I tell you otherwise, Mr. Popo will sort that, I need to see Korin about speed training like he did with dad and get some senzu beans, just in case." He finished dropping his thoughtful look.

Bulma then announced that it was dinner time and marched everyone to the kitchen where the service bots had already prepared their favorite meals, there was an excited atmosphere around the table and Chichi was practically glowing with pride.

After dinner Gohan took off and spent the rest of the day gathering the supplies he would need for Limes training, Mr. Popo and Dende were happy to help Gohan on the grounds of getting back at Mr. Satan and Korin was his usual happy helpful self and glad of a visitor to his tower in the clouds. Chichi and Lime enjoyed a girly day with Bulma after Gohan had left and went shopping at the new mall, it was late when Chichi had finally called it a day, nearly 10pm, and called Nimbus as the fastest way of getting back to their mountain home, Gohan had returned an hour earlier and went straight to bed, he was happy with what he had achieved and got to spend a few hours with his friend Dende.

It seemed all to soon that his alarm was going off at 5am, 'its going to take me a while to get used to this again' he thought, he pulled himself out of bed washed, dressed and gathered Limes training gear, he looked at his watch '5:33am'. He stood a moment in Limes doorway and looked at the sleeping girl before taking a deep breath,

"GET UP LIME, ITS TIME FOR TRAINING TO START!"

**How will Lime cope with her first day of training with 'master' Gohan and what does he have in store for Lime, and how will Vegeta and Trunks fair in space trying to escape hostile aliens and will their passenger survive, find out in the next chapters of, Gohan, a saiyan childs story. **

**There you go folks, not the best chapter I know but it has set the scene for upcoming chapters, I would like to apologise again for how long it took to get this to you I have been busy at work and had a few other priorities that im not going into, enjoy the chapter and please review **

**Thanks Matt. **


	7. Training: The world prepares

**Sorry its been a while since I updated I've had some issues that needed working out and im afraid it will impact on my updating a little longer too, but I hope you enjoy the chapter.**

**Training: The world prepares**

Lime was in a deep slumber oblivious to the world around her, her dreams swirling around her mind before replaying the same one over and over; she would be out in the fields around the house training, Gohan would be instructing and encouraging her making sure she pushed her limits of strength and endurance to the next level, then it would change to another scene as only it can in the dream world, she would be sat cross-legged in the grass opposite Gohan showing her how to pull out her Ki she would stare at the ball of energy in his hands before copying his movements and with much effort eventually pull out her own, at this she would leap into the arms of Gohan he would congratulate her and hold her in a tight hug, she loved being in his arms it always felt like the safest place in the world and he would constantly emit warmth, it was a relaxing and almost seductive feeling, she would look up into his teal eyes (every time lime dreamed of Gohan he was a super saiyan she couldn't help but be attracted to this form.) and was lost in them and couldn't help smile, she would reach up to his face and pull him down into a deep kiss which he returned, but just like every other time the bliss would not last, the sky would turn grey and stormy a strong wind would blow and a menacing laugh would echo all around them, Cell would appear from nowhere and snatch Gohan out of her grasp holding him by the throat and she would try desperately to free him, but Cell would swat her away like she was nothing unable to move she would then watch as Cell squeezed the life out of Gohan and throw his lifeless body down in front of her his teal eyes still open confused and shocked expressions on his face, _'pathetic little boy'_ Cell would breath before once more phasing out of existence leaving her to sob over Gohan's broken body.

"GET UP LIME, ITS TIME FOR TRAINING TO START!"

Lime woke with a start and looked to the door to see Gohan stood in the door, she instantly broke down and tears flooded down her face, Gohan rushed to the bed and pulled her into a hug, he learned from when Bulma and his mum had been upset this made them feel better. Lime instantly wrapped her arms round Gohan's neck and sobbed into his shoulder, Gohan rubbed her back calming her.

"There there Lime everything is ok, your safe with me." Gohan whispered in her ear.

Although Lime never said anything Gohan knew she was having nightmares, a couple of times a week he would feel her Ki fluctuate wildly as if she was fighting for her life, and on the odd occasion he would go check on her he would find she was thrashing around tears running down her face, Gohan knew he couldn't confront her about it you had to wait till she was ready speak about it, that's what his mother told him.

It didn't take long for Lime to stop crying once she was in Gohan's arms, they was the safest most secure place in the universe for her, and even though she had stopped crying she wanted to stay there all day, but knew she couldn't she needed to train so she could kick Satan's ass.

"Thanks Gohan I feel much better now, I better go wash and get ready for my first day training." Lime said more cheery than she felt.

"Ok I'll have breakfast waiting for you when you're finished; you can't train without a proper meal inside you." Gohan said with his trademark grin.

Lime smiled, got up from the bed planted a kiss on his forehead and skipped off to the bathroom, 'looks like this training thing wont be too bad after all, Gohan's cooking is great' she thought a smile now plastered on her face. Gohan shook his head and smiled at Limes antics then got up from the bed and went to make breakfast.

After breakfast was eaten Gohan took Lime to his favourite spot by the lake (the one where Gohan and Goku was relaxing before the Cell games) he had already been out there earlier to set things up, there was a punch machine and a treadmill hooked up to some computer, a fighting ring and a place to sit with refreshments all under a large gazebo with three sides in it the lake side left open, then Lime noticed Icarus curled up under a tree,

"Aww Icarus looks so peaceful, but I thought he had a cave up in the mountains?" Lime questioned.

"He does but I asked him to come down and help out with your training, and he loves coming down to play in the lake anyway." Gohan answered with his Son grin.

"So to start with I want to asses your current ability, that's what all the equipment and computer is for we won't really need them once we start the real training, that's where Icarus comes in."

Gohan motioned Lime to sit near the computer which she did as Gohan flicked the equipment on and did a quick check of the wireless transmitters for Lime to wear and the receiver on the computer, but he was only stalling for time he had checked all the equipment before but he needed to build his courage for what he was about to say next.

'come on Gohan you can do this, I mean its only Lime, I hope to god she's like mom and needs support for when she exercises' he thought, with a large gulp he turned to Lime.

"Right Lime … eerm, I need you, no I would like you to, no eerm" Gohan stammered not finding the right words.

"Gohan are you ok?" Lime asked confused "what is it you are trying to say? Usually it's easier to just say it."

Gohan nodded reassured, took a deep breath and tried again, "Im going to need you to take your Gi top off for me to attach these transmitters" he finished blushing like mad.

"Oh, I see why you were struggling now" she giggled "but its no problem silly, what was you so worried about?"

Lime stood up and quickly pulled her Gi top up and over her head, secretly pleased Gohan would get to see her this way but that didn't stop her from blushing. Gohan heaved a sigh of relief as she did indeed have a sports bra on, but as his gaze lingered a little too long on her exposed skin his cheeks began to burn and his whole face looked like a tomato, Lime smiled inwardly at his reaction, Gohan placed the transmitters at places on her back and front specifically leaving the one for over the heart for last as it meant going dangerously close to Limes sport bra, he built his confidence and placed it softly on the exposed skin between the cups of Limes bra, Lime had bitten her bottom lip in a desperate attempt not to moan at Gohan's soft touch.

"There you can put your top back on now and sit back down" Gohan breathed in relief, "I need to take some readings when you are completely relaxed."

'How on earth can I be relaxed after you doing that, I thought my heart was going to break out of my chest' Lime thought as she pulled the Gi back over her head and sat back down her heart still racing.

Gohan was staring intently at the screen waiting for the connection to be established, when the screen flashed with information he tilted his head slightly a frown appeared on his face and he rubbed the back of his head apparently deep in thought, after a few seconds he turned to Lime,

"Are you ok Lime? your heart rate is way up, like you are running for your life."

"Um yeah im fine…" 'Come on lime think of a good lie, oh yeah that will work', "Im just a little nervous about the training" Lime finished pleased with her Lie.

"Oh I see, well just take a few deep breaths and picture a peaceful place, don't worry I wont make you do anything that could hurt you" 'not yet anyway' he added in his head.

After a few minutes Lime had managed to get control of herself and Gohan was happy with the readings, he gave Lime instruction on what he wanted her to do on each bit of equipment without taking his eyes off the screen. After a good hour of testing Gohan had all the information he needed and Lime was exhausted, she collapsed on a chair in the rest area and Gohan brought her a drink.

"You earned a little break, drink this, its important to stay hydrated when doing all this training, you did very well, you will be able to pummel Satan before you know it" he encouraged.

This gained a smile from Lime before both of them fell about laughing at the fate of the 'champ', this woke Icarus from his slumber who darted over to the two friends rolling on the floor in hysterics, he pounced on Gohan and started licking his face and cooing softly, this gained more laughter from Lime as Gohan was left helpless by the attack of his pet dragons affections.

"Ok boy, that's enough, hehe that tickles, Icarus we have work to do" Gohan managed to get out between laughter.

Icarus got off Gohan and turned to Lime who gave him a hug which he returned and licked her face,

"It's good to see you too Icarus" she told him.

"Right" Gohan started as he picked himself up off the floor, "I've calculated the amount of weight I'll need to add to your Gi for best results, I'll add them now then we can start the real training."

Gohan stretched his hand out towards Lime his palm close to her Gi, he closed his eyes and concentrated on the weight he needed to apply, after a few seconds he knew he was successful as Lime gave a scream of surprise.

"Whoa it feels like my weight just tripled" Lime groaned.

"Actually it's quadrupled, I want you to wear this weight all the time now you may take it off to sleep and wash but that's all" he said sternly.

"What really? I can hardly move in this thing!" she protested.

"You will get used to it" Gohan stated, he then turned to Icarus "right just like I explained earlier ok boy?" Icarus nodded in understanding, "good, now Lime I want you to try and catch Icarus, ok?"

**Meanwhile**

At various locations around the world fighters of all kinds had begun preparing for the upcoming world tournament, it had come as a shock to some as they wasn't expecting one for at least another year and had to step up their training, at the Satan mansion though the 12 year old daughter of the champ, Videl Satan, was ready for the challenge it was what she had trained her whole life for and she would succeed, her training was hard, harder than even her fathers had been.

"That title will be mine father, and you will answer for the LIES you have told."

Videl had known that her father didn't defeat cell for a while, she had watched the cell games videos over and over and saw her father was totally outclassed by the mysterious golden warriors, and had made it her mission to find who she believed to have beaten cell, the 'delivery boy' although not just to expose her father but because he also looked kinda cute.

Another of these fighters saw this as an opportunity to start his plans involving power and dominance.

"This is excellent once I defeat the fraud Hercule the world will be in my hands, no one would dare stand up to me and I shall rule this planet and these weakling humans, I WILL BE A KING AGAIN! HAHAHAHA"

His screams could be heard throughout his hidden base deep underground, this once proud ruler of a fallen empire had bided his time healed and planned his comeback and no one would stand in his way, now that the pesky saiyan Goku was taken care of there wasn't anyone in the universe that could stand up to his immense power.

**Well the stage has been set and the challengers worked up, how will these new revelations effect the outcome of the upcoming tournament, will the young Videl claim the title, Will Lime kick Hercules ass, and will this new evil power get his way and rule the earth, keep coming back to find out.**

**I thank you all for your reviews and patients waiting for this update and apologise again for its lateness, also if you haven't already check out the new story I have been working on, Legacy of Goku.**

**Thanx again and please review, Matt.**


	8. Three Saiyans in a ship

**Warning – this chapter contains time jumps from the present to the past then back to the present, these jumps will be highlighted by a new subheading.**

**Three Saiyans in a ship**

**Present day 11:19am, Vegeta landing back on earth.**

"Make sure your fastened in son, this could get rough with the damage those weaklings managed to do to the ship." Vegeta advised his son.

Trunks didn't answer but tugged on his seat harness to make sure it was as tight as it would go, he could remember his father's last landing with a perfectly functional ship, it left him with both mental and physical scars.

"Vegeta to Bulma, we are on our final approach touch down in 4 minuets"

"I read you Vegeta, we have the medical team on standby bring her down nice and easy," there was a slight pause then she whispered, "I missed you princey"

Vegeta rolled his eyes at his wife's pet name for him then mumbled something inaudible into his mic blushing slightly,

"What was that dear I couldn't quite hear you" Bulma teased.

"I said I missed you too bunny, you insufferable woman" Vegeta screamed down his headset, it was a good job no one could see him because he was now a bright scarlet colour due to using his mates pet name.

"You know that would have been really sweet if you hadn't ruined it by being yourself at the end" Bulma screamed back, "Just get your saiyan ass down here so we can have some bedroom time, I need a good stress relieving session god damb it."

**48 hours earlier, deep in space.**

Vegeta was wrestling with the ship controls desperately trying to lose their pursuers, he darted through dust clouds and dodged through debris fields but he couldn't shake the swarm of ships that followed, occasionally they would fire a burst of lasers at the CC ship but due to the advanced hull plating Bulma had made to survive Saiyan energy blasts they had little effect other than winding the prince up even more.

"Damb these weaklings, what does it take to get rid of them" he ranted "Do they have no idea who they are dealing with?"

Just then a large explosion ripped through the ship tossing the two Saiyans in the cockpit around like rag dolls, Vegeta quickly turned to the diagnostic screen to check the damage to find the main space drive had been caught with a lucky shot from one of the larger cruisers in pursuit, leaving it badly damaged and down on power by about 1/3 of its total.

"That's it I've had it with these pests, where are the weapons on this thing" Vegeta flicked a few switches and the targeting systems came online.

The weapons for this new ship had been developed solely by Bulma and the CC team specifically for people with high Ki levels, these Ki cannons could use power generated by the ship or be powered by directing Ki into them, meaning they could be a very powerful weapon especially in the hands of a Saiyan.

Vegeta quickly powered up to super Saiyan and directed half of his Ki towards the cannons, the effect was quite incredible, as he swung the ship round towards their attackers the weapons instantly fired, even with only half of Vegeta's Ki they managed to vaporise each ship they hit.

"Ha fools didn't even know what hit them, look at them run HAHAHA"

"Dad I think they get the point now, can we go home?" Trunks sighed.

"Fine" Vegeta pouted "I never get to have any fun" he said under his breath "keep an eye on the auto pilot while I call your mother and tell her we will be a little late."

**40 hours before touchdown, Son household.**

Gohan and Lime had just returned from their evening training session, Lime, as usual, was being carried by Gohan bridal style however tonight she was out cold, usually she would be conscious and even stay up a bit to chat with Chichi but today she was fast asleep in the young mans arms, prompting Chichi to go into protective mother/nurse mode.

"Oh my Dende Gohan, what have you done to the poor girl?"

"Nothing mum, I was meditating and she was chasing Icarus, next thing I knew Icarus had brought Lime over unconscious and brought me out of my training"

"My god she's burning up" Chichi said placing her hand on Limes forehead, "If you have worked Lime into a fever your dead do you hear me Gohan Son"

"Mum she'll be fine I've seen this before, its happened to a few of the guys while we have been training, all she has done is use up too much of her energy reserves, all she needs is some sleep and in the morning she will have a huge strength and energy boost."

Chichi opened her mouth to voice her feelings on the matter further but thankfully the phone chose that moment to ring, Chichi gave Gohan a 'this isn't over' look and went to answer the phone, Gohan took this opportunity to take Lime to her room and place her in bed before making his way back to where his mother was on the phone, he sat in a chair on the adjacent wall to where his mother was speaking, presumably to Bulma as she was the only one that his mother would talk to for this long.

"Yes of course we will be there"

….

"No need to thank me Bulma that's what friends are for, even if your husband can be a bit of an insufferable jerk"

….

"Don't worry about a thing, I have a lot more experience at treating wounded Saiyans than any medical experts you could hire."

This caught Gohan's interest and focused his sensitive ears so he could also tell what Bulma was saying.

"You're the best Chichi, remember in two days time and be here for 10am so we can brief the medical team, if Vegeta has let anything happen to Trunks he'll be needing you guys more than their passenger."

"Right I got it Bulma, and don't worry after nursing Goku and Gohan back to health all those times I can handle pretty much anything, we'll see you then bye." Chichi hung up the phone and turned to Gohan.

"Gohan we need….."

"I know," he said cutting her off "Bulma's house two days at 10am, I'll let Lime know she can have the day off from training, im going to bed night mum."

Gohan stood and walked out the room, Chichi was a little taken aback by this odd behaviour she hadn't seen him look this serious for a while all her anger at him disappeared and was replaced with curiosity, but decided not to disturb him from his thoughts as he left for his room.

**Present day 11:24am, Capsule Corporation.**

Lime stood next to Gohan watching the very battered looking space ship descend towards Bulma's back garden, it looked to her to be going a little too fast for a safe landing, she took a step up to Gohan took hold of his arm and took cover next to him, Gohan turned and smiled down at her.

"Don't worry it will be fine" he said as if reading her mind.

A few seconds later the landing thrusters on the bottom of the ship fired causing Lime to jump and she buried her head in Gohan's chest, he put his arms around her to comfort her. The ship landed hard causing the earth to shake slightly and leaving a ring of burnt grass with a small crater and the ship began to hiss in relief as it powered down from its long hard flight.

A whole minute passed where nothing happened allowing Chichi, the medical staff and Bulma to approach the ship safely, as they approached the door seal hissed as the air tight seal was broken and the door lowered itself to the floor like a ramp, much to the relief of everyone, but especially Bulma, a perfectly fine Trunks appeared in the doorway and bounded down the ramp towards his mother.

"Hi mom, I missed you" he yelled as he launched himself from halfway down the ramp into his mother's arms.

"I missed you too sweetie" she replied smiling widely "where is your father?"

"Im right here woman" Vegeta huffed making his way down the ramp he handed over the child in his arms to a fussing Chichi before turning back to Bulma, "Its good to see you" he managed to say rather uncomfortably.

"Oh come here you handsome hopeless idiot" she yelled pulling him into a passionate kiss.

Meanwhile Chichi and the medics rushed the young girl to the infirmary, Gohan picked up Trunks and took both him and Lime inside to play while Bulma and Vegeta had some alone time. Chichi stood over the girl and gave her a quick once over, and although unconscious she didn't seem in that bad shape.

"Ok the first thing we should do is remove that pesky tail, we don't want a giant ape wandering around destroying everything in sight anytime soon" she ordered.

**24 hours before touchdown 11am, Son household.**

It wasn't like Gohan to sleep in especially since he was supposed to be training Lime, Chichi was starting to get worried when neither of them had woken and decided to wake Gohan as Icarus was sat outside the front door whining worriedly and for once she was in full agreement with the young dragon this definitely wasn't normal.

"Gohan, Gohan wake up sweetheart" Chichi spoke softly in his ear, 'hmm I didn't think that would work, guess I'll have to wake him like had to wake Goku' she thought to herself, "Gohan breakfast is getting cold."

This had an almost immediate response, Gohan bolted upright in his bed and his stomach began to growl loudly gaining a giggle from Chichi and a confused look from her son.

"Get up and get dressed sleepyhead and I'll have breakfast ready for when you get down, then you can tell me what has been eating _you_ since that call from Bulma."

Gohan threw the covers off him once his mother had left and stretched his half asleep body, he heard her open the door and talk to Icarus who gave out a happy squeal and took off towards the lake, he figured he had come up to the house to see why he hadn't been at the lake earlier.

Gohan walked into the kitchen to find his mum at the stove and a half asleep Lime sat at the table, he greeted Lime who just smiled and let her head fall to the table and started to snore she obviously hadn't fully recovered from yesterday. A few minuets later breakfast was served and Lime woken back up by Chichi who was forcing her to eat the meal in front of her.

"So are you going to tell us what's wrong now Gohan?" Chichi asked.

"Well I guess I should cos it will probably affect Lime at the Tournament" he stated getting him a worried look from Lime, "for the past few days I have been sensing a strange Ki, its kind of twisted and dark, last night while you was on the phone to Bulma I could feel it stronger than before, like it was listening in on the conversation, I've not let it sense me yet because I want to catch it off guard" this gained confused looks from the two women at the table so he elaborated.

"It's waiting for something, something big where it can make itself known, and I think that it's the world tournament and its checking out the stronger Ki signals like you and Lime." Gohan paused to take a drink then continued, "last night after you was asleep I went to the look out to ask Piccolo and Dende to keep an eye on it for me, I think there is a lot more to worry about at the world tournament than Hercule's ego, that's why im entering too."

Chichi opened her mouth to protest, but the look Gohan gave her told her that this wasn't up for discussion, to Chichi Gohan had never looked more like his father so she dropped it.

**14 hours before touchdown 9pm, the lake and Son household.**

Gohan hadn't meditated during training today, he had sat intently and watched Lime chase Icarus till she was worn out but instead of calling it a day he kept getting her to eat a senzu bean and then continue, this had gone on for 7 hours straight and at last it seemed Gohan had seen enough.

"Good I think we will call it a day at that" he strode over to Lime and picked her up bridal style, "you are progressing a lot faster that I thought you would, about another month of this and you should be ready for the next stage of my training."

"Which is?" Lime asked weakly.

"Ahh well I can't tell you yet, I need to work some things out with your next training partner." Gohan answered mysteriously. "But that's enough about that for now, and there will be no training tomorrow because we will be visiting Bulma, but you still need to wear these weights."

Lime sighed but didn't argue since she knew she couldn't win, Gohan carried Lime back to the house where he took her straight to her room which was odd as he would usually leave her to talk to Chichi for a while, Gohan placed Lime on her bed, removed her weights with his mind then sat on the bed next to her piquing Limes interest even more.

"Lime I want you to know that no matter what happens at the world tournament I wont let anything happen to you, I will always be there to protect those I love and care about, so what im trying to say is I don't want you to be scared about it, go at it with everything you got ok?"

Lime stared at Gohan for a while letting his words sink in, then looked up to meet his shining teal eyes (as I have said before Gohan is practicing being in his ascended super saiyan form all the time) and gave into temptation, she reached up to Gohan's face and pulled him down to meet her lips and kissed him with all the passion she could muster, to say Gohan was surprised would be an understatement but he didn't pull away he waited for Lime to finish before he addressed the situation.

"Wow, what was that for Lime?" he asked blushing profusely.

"Just for being you and always making me feel safe, your going to make a great big brother" Lime managed to get out before exhaustion overcame her and she fell into a deep sleep.

Gohan sat there for a little while longer with a massive grin plastered on his face, he composed himself and left the room to find his mum still up in the living room, they stared at each other for a while before Chichi broke the silence.

"How is Lime doing?"

"Sleeping like you should be mum, we have a big day ahead tomorrow and you need your rest I can feel an imbalance in your Ki." Gohan stated in a very Gokuish way that left no room for negotiation.

Chichi stared at her son a little while longer before getting to her feet.

"Fine im going, your growing up so fast for a second I could have sworn it was Goku stood there, you know he stood in the exact same spot and said the exact same thing when I was pregnant with you" Chichi said with obvious pride.

Gohan watched to make sure his mum went to bed then retired to his own room, all of a sudden he was incredibly tired and dropped to his bed lost in his dreams.

"_Im so proud of you my son."_ came a distant voice that had watched the recent events unfold.

**Present day 6:40pm, Capsule Corporation.**

Everyone was waiting outside the infirmary waiting for Chichi to give them the all clear so they could come in and see the new arrival, even Vegeta and Bulma had rejoined them after spending hours locked away and some very interesting noises coming from their room, Gohan was openly avoiding Vegeta so the prince could not question him about his powered up state and challenge him to a spar. Amongst those gathered was Gohan, Lime, Krillen, Roshi, 18, Vegeta and Bulma, Tien and Chiaotzu were unreachable and Yamcha was off being famous somewhere.

Eventually Chichi came to door and made it clear they could come in but had to behave themselves, as they entered the girl in the bed recoiled slightly faced with all these strangers around her, but being a Saiyan she composed herself and found her voice.

"Where am I and who are you? You should know my people will look for me and destroy you all for capturing me." She said in a confident tone.

The group looked at each other and came to a silent agreement that Vegeta should do the talking, silently and to everyone's surprise he took a seat next to the bed and spoke softly but authoritatively.

"What is your name girl? We can hardly have this conversation without knowing it."

"M-my name? It's Kumiko, what's yours?" she didn't know what it was but something was telling Kumiko to obey this man.

"My name is Vegeta and I am the prince of all Saiyan's"

Kumiko's jaw dropped this was one thing she didn't see coming, it was going to be a long day, it was then she noticed he didn't have a tail and absently felt for hers only to find it was gone.

"I don't care if you are my prince, tell me where the hell my tail has gone" Kumiko screamed at him.

"Very well, make yourself comfortable I will tell you the whole story."

**Sorry for ending it there but I didn't really want to spend ages explaining stuff we all know so lets just imagine Vegeta sat there and filled her in on everything, ok? **

**Thanx for reading please tell me what you think, I know it's a little different from my other chapters but wanted to try something new **

**Matt.**


	9. Evolving friendship

**Evolving friendship**

It had been almost a month since Lime had started her training with 'master' Gohan and although all she did was still chase Icarus around she could feel her strength building, even the weights Gohan had added to her Gi on that first day didn't really bother her anymore, she was now as fast as she was before her training even with the added weight but Gohan made it clear that although she was making excellent progress she wasn't ready for the next level of his training. Gohan himself had taken to wandering around his daily life in his powered up super saiyan form (which Chichi was not happy about) and when asked why he would just say he was training, only a select few would be able to tell that it was in fact his ascended super saiyan form he was in.

XXXXX

Lime collapsed on the floor soaked in sweat and breathing deeply to catch her breath, she had been chasing Icarus for the best part of 3 hours and the purple dragon didn't seem phased at all, Gohan was meditating under a tree his golden aura blazing all around him although largely unaware of his surroundings he was keeping tabs on both Lime and Icarus so when Limes Ki took a nose dive he came out of his trance and went to investigate. What he found was Lime laid flat out on her back panting like mad and Icarus hovering over her nudging her with affection and concern.

"I think that's enough for today" Gohan whispered softly into Limes ear as he picked her up, "I'll take you home and fix you something to eat"

"Mmm, you're the greatest Gohan" Lime responded weakly.

As Gohan straightened up he shifted Lime in his arms so that he was holding her bridal style, Lime quickly snuggled into his chest feeling she was in the safest place in the world, '_wow every time he holds me it feels like im in heaven, I think Im in love with him', _was limes thoughts just before she fell asleep in his arms unconsciously clinging to him so as not to be separated.

It was a 10 minute walk back to the house and in that time Gohan realised that Lime was in a deep sleep, he decided it was best to let her regain her strength before he woke her. As Gohan walked through the house carrying Lime to her room he was glad his mother was out at Capsule Corp. for a few days as she would have screamed at him till his ears bled for fetching Lime back in this state again.

It was sometime later that Lime had awoken in her room to find she was tucked up in bed and had been changed out of her Gi into her night clothes, she found that Gohan had fallen asleep in the chair next to her bed and was holding her hand loosely,

'Wow he's so cute when he's sleeping; hmm I wonder how I got out of my Gi and into this? Normally it's Chichi that helps me but… OMG that means Gohan undressed me, how dare he do that….. when im not awake.'

Gohan stirred in his sleep his hand falling limply from holding Limes and dangling at his side, he fidgeted and looked to be struggling with something in his dreams, Lime was becoming quite concerned she had never seen Gohan like this.

"Father" Gohan spoke in his sleep, "father…. Father don't…. FATHER!"

"Gohan, Gohan its fine, your at home" Lime soothed pulling him into a hug and holding him close, "there, there it was only a nightmare"

Gohan was unaware of when Lime had pulled him of the floor and guided him to the bed, he wrapped his arms around Lime and relaxed into her hold losing himself as all the grief he had felt for his fathers death came to the surface, all the while Lime was comforting him and gently rubbing his back in a soothing manner. It was some time before Gohan recovered from his breakdown, when he did and again became aware of everything around him he found himself held in Limes arms and his own arms wrapped around her, normally Gohan would feel embarrassed and quickly remove himself from a situation like this, but something was stopping him.

"Gohan" Lime whispered softly in his ear, "are you ok now? You really had me scared."

"Im fine, thank you Lime"

Gohan pulled away from the hug but still held Lime, mere centimetres separated their faces but Lime kept her head down looking into Gohan's chest, Gohan brought a hand up to Limes face and cupped her cheek,

"I don't know what I would have done without you."

Lime raised her head to look up at Gohan's face, she was immediately drawn to his teal eyes they were both soft and unforgiving at the same time, such was Gohan.

Gohan also found himself staring into Limes hazel eyes, they were full of emotion just as she always was but the determination also obvious, a few blissful moments passed then all restraint was lost Gohan found himself leaning in towards Lime he pressed his lips to hers and kissed her softly, to say he was surprised by his actions would be an understatement but that was nothing to his surprise at Limes response.

Lime noticed Gohan start to lean towards her and suddenly felt as if she was buzzing all over, 'oh wow is this really happening, Gohan's going to kiss me, he's actually going to kiss me.' As Gohan's lips touched hers she closed her eyes he was surprisingly soft but the emotion was obvious, after a few seconds Lime responded, she wrapped her arms around Gohan's neck and pulled him in closer to deepen the kiss, Lime could tell Gohan hadn't expected this response as he froze for just a second before instinct took over, Gohan wrapped his arms around Limes waist and continued their kiss it was no longer soft it was now filled with a burning passion, the minuets passed and Lime had pushed Gohan down onto the bed with her on top of him, Gohans hands acted on instinct and moved so one was resting on the small of Limes back and the other between her shoulder blades pulling her down into the kiss, eventually Lime had to come up for air and broke the kiss and rested he head on Gohan's chest.

"Gohan" she breathed still catching her breath and snuggled into him more, "that was great, I had wanted to do that for so long."

"What really? Why?" Gohan asked in surprise.

"Hehe, wow u really are cute when you are clueless." Lime smiled up at him, "so are we going to do some more training?"

Gohan's stomach gave out a loud growl causing Lime to jump up in surprise, and Gohan to smile embarrassedly his hand behind his head.

"Actually its getting late now, how about we eat instead im starving."

"To say you're a genius you sure do a lot of thinking with your stomach" Lime giggled.

"Well I am my fathers son after all" Gohan shrugged smiling, "come on I think mum left something in the fridge for us."

**Half an hour and a much emptier fridge later**

"Wow im really stuffed, I don't think I can move" Gohan stated happily.

"I can't believe you actually ate all that, I didn't think even a saiyan could eat that much, just don't come crying to me when Chichi gets you with the frying pan." Lime said matter-of-factly.

"oh yeah, well your just as much to blame, you bet I couldn't eat it all and I could never refuse such a challenge, and if mum knows that she'll be after you too" Gohan smirked evilly.

"You wouldn't" Lime screamed at him.

"Oh but I would, if im going down im taking you with me."

"But that's not fair, it's not like I forced you to eat it, I'll stop you."

"Fine, but you'll have to catch me first." Gohan teased playfully.

Lime eyed Gohan suspiciously for a few seconds trying to figure out what he was planning but figured it would be best just to go with the flow, its not like she could ever get any information from his world class poker face. Lime focused her energy crouched slightly then launched herself at Gohan, she felt sure she would grab him but instead sailed straight through him and collided with the chair,

"Damn it Gohan no afterimages"

"Fine, spoilsport," Came Gohan's voice from across the room.

Lime spun round to see Gohan sprint from the room, with speed Lime didn't know she had she was up and hot on Gohan's heels, after 10 minuets of flying over furniture and diving through doorways Lime realised he was following the same route this gave her an idea, Lime fell back and allowed Gohan to get away and she circled around to cut him off, Lime figured Gohan would realise she wasn't following anymore and find a place to hide, she was right, as she came to the living room she saw Gohan facing away from her crouching behind the sofa's arm, 'bingo' she thought, 'now how to distract him, hmmm oh I know he was pretty distracted when we were kissing earlier, I wonder how he would react if…..'

Gohan was crouching behind the sofa's arm, he had lost Lime somewhere on the last circuit and decided it would be a good time to hide, 'wow Lime sure has improved I cant believe how fast she is now, I wonder how far behind she is cant be that far, I'll just wait till she goes by then sneak outside."

"Oh Gohan"

Gohan froze at the sound of Limes voice; she had figured out his plan and turned it against him, but her voice was different kind of floaty and seductive, the kind mum used to use on dad, slowly he stood from his hiding place he could feel Lime getting closer and closer, finally when Lime was only a meter away Gohan turned with the intent to rush past with his immense speed, what he saw changed that idea, stood in front of him in only her underwear was Lime Gohan could only stare he couldn't move his limbs but his eyes took in every detail.

"What's wrong Gohan never seen a girl in her undies before" Lime winked at him slowly closing the gap till her body was up against his.

"L-Lime, what a-are you…."

Lime cut Gohan short by pulling him into a deep kiss and quickly sliding her hands under his Gi top and pulling it off, Lime pulled out of the kiss and pushed Gohan on to the sofa quickly diving on top of him and returning to the kiss, as time passed each became more adventurous with roaming hands and slight tongue action, very quickly Gohan had forgotten why he had been running round the house all that was on his mind was Lime.

Gohan wasn't sure how much time had passed he only knew that he was completely spent and so was Lime, she had already fallen asleep on his chest, and there was a slight breeze from somewhere that was making Lime shiver, using on of Piccolo's techniques Gohan materialised a blanket and pulled it over both of them before falling into a deep sleep himself completely happy and content with the world as well as with the girl currently snoring lightly on his chest.

**Deep in an underground hideout **

"Your majesty, we picked up an energy signature a little while ago."

"What's your point Vesper?"

"Well it's different to the others we detected sir, and its powerful."

"What? How powerful are we talking?"

"About 20% of your maximum your majesty."

"Impossible, how come we didn't see it before now? This is not what we need, Vesper did you get a location?"

"Only a general one sir, somewhere in the 439 east mountain area, but it disappeared sir."

"I see, seems there might be more to worry about on this planet than we first thought, especially with those that returned from space a few week ago, Vesper I want you to prepare my training room, I don't want to take any unnecessary risks when the time comes."

"Yes your majesty right away."

"And Vesper, find out what was giving off that power reading and what's hiding it, nobody keeps secrets from me, especially as this planet will soon be mine, Mwhahahahaha."

**I know, I know the kissy bit was rubbish so shoot me, I promise I will get better at it for next time, but keep in mind they are still young so I don't want anything too inappropriate for them yet either, just keep that in mind ok.**

**Thanx, Matt.**


	10. no end to Gohans talent?

Sorry its been a while readers I have been so busy recently my feet haven't touched the ground, but here it is the next chapter I know its not great I just knocked it up quickly sorry, I will start updating more regularly again now.

**Is there no end to Gohan's talent?**

We all know that Gohan is a master of the martial arts, has the brains of a scholar and is capable of pure kindness and compassion, but when pushed too far can be totally ruthless and unforgiving to his enemies. In short Gohan can master anything he puts his mind to, but is there more talent waiting to be discovered?

"Come on you little pest, I almost got you, almost, almost…." Lime threw herself towards Icarus and wrapped her arms around him, "Ha got you, yes, yes, yes!"

Lime looked over to Gohan who was leaned against a tree watching, he had his classic Son grin and gave her a thumbs up before floating over to congratulate her and pet Icarus.

"Well that concludes the first part of your training; you should be strong and fast enough for the next part." Gohan paused for a moments thought, "but I want you to be at full strength for when we start, so I think a week of rest is in order."

Gohan and Lime said goodbye to Icarus but promised to go see him during the next week then began their walk home. Not long into the journey Lime began to hear a faint humming sound, thinking it was an animal she looked round carefully to try and spot what it was making this melodious sound, not able to find what she was looking for Lime turned to Gohan only to find what she had been looking for the past 5 minuets. This was a totally new Gohan to Lime, although he had always been naturally up beat and happy Gohan had always been very grown up and mature almost serious, but strolling along humming his tune Lime couldn't help think he looked like the care free boy he never got the chance to be and she was reminded that he was almost a whole year younger than she was.

"Gohan I didn't know you was musical"

"What, oh it's just a song my dad used to sing to me when I was young"

"I've never heard you sing before, how come you haven't sung before? We spend nearly all day together."

"I used to sing a lot when I studied, and you already know about all the drawing I used to do."

"Wow, so can u sing it for me?"

"Let's get something to eat first im starving," Gohan smiled rubbing his head "I promise I will later."

"Yeah! Thanks Gohan" Lime threw her arms around Gohan and placed a kiss on his cheek.

**Meanwhile in a secret underground base**

"Vesper, what do you have that is so important to interrupt my training?"

"My lord, we are getting new information about that strong power level we detected," Vesper hesitated.

"And, what's the problem?"

"Well… it seems that it's a young girl and she has managed to double her power in the last few months."

"WHAT! How is that possible?"

"It appears that she is being instructed by a young blonde boy, but they can't get a power reading on him, yet they have observed him flying."

"Blonde you say, did they get a look at his eyes?"

"Yes my lord," Vesper pushed some buttons on his computer, "they say he has 'cold teal eyes' that seemed to flash as if an untold power was coursing through them."

"Really, I believe I know what this boy is and if im right we could have a problem." The tyrant looked slightly uneasy with his thoughts.

"My lord, this boy can't possibly be a saiyan can he?" Vesper recoiled

"He may or may not be, but the fact remains these pests will need to be taken care of, tell Captain Combat and Lieutenant Laser to take out the target."

"Yes my lord."

Vesper bowed to the disappearing form of his master, he then turned to his computer and typed furiously, in seconds the snarling scar riddled face of Captain Combat appeared.

"Captain you have a go to take out the target."

"Yes sir, we'll fetch these rats back in a body bag for ya." The captain responded gruffly.

"Be on guard Captain we have reason to believe the blonde boy is a saiyan and is masking his power from our scanners."

**Back at the Son household**

"Gohan I left my jacket down by the lake, im goin to pop down and get it," Lime yelled through the door, "and when I get back you better be ready for your little concert."

Gohan waved her off and returned to the house, he was taking advantage of his mother visiting capsule corp. to get some uninterrupted me time, but for some reason today he was unable to relax there was a nagging feeling in the back of his mind that told him they were being watched, and one thing his training had taught him is was to trust his instincts.

Just as Gohan was starting to think he was paranoid he felt a spike in Limes energy followed by two much larger ones appearing from nowhere, instantly Gohan powered up his flaming golden aura swallowing him and promptly blasted towards the lake.

"Hang in there Lime, im on my way!"

**At the lake**

Lime skipped down the well travelled path between Gohan's house and the lake taking in deep breaths of the fresh mountain air, it usually filled her with a deep sense of well-being and contentedness but today there was something different about the air, as if it had been tainted by or corrupted by some dark power, then she felt it a Ki so dark and powerful it made her shudder.

"I know you are there I can feel your Ki" Lime shouted to no response, Lime began raising her power quickly hoping Gohan would get the signal, "come out you cant hide from me, i'll blast you out if I have to." She yelled with all the fake confidence she could muster.

"There wont be any need for that" came a cold voice.

A man not much taller than Lime appeared as if from the air itself a few metres in front her, his face was scarred quite severely, no doubt from countless battles.

"No, we don't want to cause any unnecessary harm to you before our master has seen you." came another even colder and somewhat darker voice from behind.

Lime turned so she stood between the two, one to her left one to the right, one of the things Gohan had taught her is you don't have your back to the enemy, the second man had deep blue scale like skin and wore a devise over his eye beeping and flashing.

"what's the word laser?" asked the first.

"she is only reading a power level of 10,000 captain, no problems here" laser breathed sadistically.

"excellent, I don't know why Master is so concerned about these children, this one is so weak." the captain snarled.

"Just wait till my Gohan gets here, he's the most powerful warrior on this planet, no in this galaxy." Limes confidence began to slip away as the two advanced towards her.

Gohan could feel the panic rising in Limes Ki it was time to make his move, using his extreme speed Gohan faded out and appeared right behind Laser and with a swift kick to his lower back sent him flying towards his comrade.

"aghhhhh" Laser screamed hitting the floor hard right in front of the captain.

"where the hell did he come from"

" ouch that little brat packs quite a hit" Laser picked himself up off the floor to stand next to his smaller counterpart.

"hmm, you guys aren't too smart if you didn't sense me coming" Gohan said in a hard level voice.

"you think so little brat, I think its you that's not too clever by attacking us" Laser yelled in offence waving his fist in the air.

"who are you and who do you serve?" Gohan probed.

"pleasantries first huh kid ok then, I am Captain Combat and my blue friend here is Lieutenant Laser we are the elite force that serve the Lord Master of the old galactic empire, and who might you be little boy?" he asked mockingly.

"I am Son Gohan, son of Goku the defeater of Friezer, im destroyer of the one known as Cell and defender of this planet and champion of all that is good and just."

"Ahh that explains why the Master has interest in you boy, he witnessed your power at the cell games" suddenly serious Captain Combat took in Gohan properly for the first time.

"Laser get a reading on this guy"

"Yes sir"

Laser pressed a button on his eye attachment which started beeping and flashing, after a while of fiddling with the devise laser gave up in frustration.

"Sir the scouter is unable to get a lock on the boys power"

"Like I said, you aren't very smart if you haven't learned how to read power levels for yourself, I however know that your power level laser is currently resting at 50,000 and has a potential of roughly 500,000, and your captain here is resting at 80'000 and has a potential of 750,000 quite respectably, but not by Saiyan standards, I shall allow you to see my current resting power, then you can run home and tell your Master." Gohan smirked.

"HAHA, whatever you say boy, go ahead reveal your pewny power." Laser joked.

Laser once again pressed the button on his scouter, Gohan took a deep breath and exhaled lowering his Ki dampening field, Lasers eyes began to widen as the numbers on his screen began to climb, seemingly without end.

"Hes at 300,000, no wait its going up, 500,000 now 800,000, NO WAY IT CANT BE 1 MILLION POWER!" laser stumbled back slightly.

"Don't be absurd Laser, the thing must be broken give it to me."

Captain Combat fitted the scouter and followed the same process as Laser, and got the same result.

"How can this be? Your just a boy, no matter we can still bring something back for our Master." Combat motioned laser over to him and whispered in his ear, "right here's the plan, im going to distract the boy and you grab the girl and get her back to HQ ok, with your superior speed he will never catch you."

Laser nodded in agreement and they turned to face Lime and Gohan unaware of Gohan's excellent hearing who knew their plan and had already warned Lime.

"ok Saiyan boy, TAKE THIS"

combat launched a full power beam at Gohan, which was merely deflected by one of his own and two other seeking Kamehameha's causing the captain to keep a wide birth, meanwhile Lime had shot backwards at full speed followed by Laser who was cackling wildly, but …...

"offft..."

Laser was caught full in the stomach by Gohan's fist and all the air Gushed out of his lungs, Gohan bent to Lasers ear and whispered,

"Bad idea, now im going to destroy you"

Gohan removed his fist and let Laser fall onto his waiting foot which then launched the man high into the sky with a bone crushing kick, Gohan pulled back his hands and gathered his energy.

"Now you die, KAMEHAMEHA!"

A bright blue beam shot towards Laser unable to do anything but watch he was hit full frontal by the beam where he was split into atoms that floated in the wind. The captain had stopped to see this and was caught from both sides from the two beams tracking him with an almighty explosion and he fell to the ground hard, Gohan landed in front of him.

"I think you should go tell your master what happened here today, and if he knew what's best for him he will leave this planet," Gohan lifted the mad so they were face to face and breathed, "Or I will destroy you all."

Gohan dropped The captain who promptly scrambled away, he then walked over to an exhausted and distressed Lime who he picked up bridal style and smiled warmly down at her, she smiled back.

"your great Gohan" she whispered, "a bit bright though" she chuckled.

"Sorry" Gohan muttered dropping his aura, "its getting late lets get you home."

A short while later Gohan was tucking Lime into bed, just as he got up to leave Lime grabbed his arm and held him in place.

"not so fast you, I believe you promised to sing for me."

"Oh yeah right, ok my dad sang this to me every night."

Don't stop, don't stop! We're in luck now!  
>Don't stop, there's so much to be found!<br>We can find paradise,  
>All we have to do is go! Go! Free your soul.<p>

Mysteries abound made of a deep energy.  
>Foes all around, But I will go fearless and free.<br>I'll give you strength, You give me love. That's how we'll live.  
>Courage won't fade. If you're with me, my enemies can never win.<p>

We will fight for love and glory. We will live to tell the story.  
>There is nothing we can't live through - Nothing ever dies; we will rise again.<p>

Don't stop, don't stop! We're in luck now!  
>Don't stop, keep your spirit proud.<br>And ride upon the wind  
>All we have to do is go!<p>

Don't stop, don't stop! We're in luck now!  
>Don't stop, there's so much to be found.<br>We can find paradise.  
>All we have to do is go! Go! Free your soul.<p>

Dragon soul!

Lime was fast asleep when Gohan had finished, he kissed her forehead and left the room.

"Dad, I wish you was still here to sing that to me."


	11. please take the poll

**Poll**

hello readers I would like to encourage you to please take part in the poll on my profile page it would help me focus my projects more and see what material you are liking/wanting from me.

Thanx for your time, Matt.


	12. message for readers

hello readers sorry i havent been updating much, i have currently got some chapters under way so please bare with me i got a lot going on at the moment so i'll updade when i can, thax Matt


End file.
